


Family businesses

by b5160_9



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi, Q and Jim are brothers, Q is NOT a Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 20:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15299526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/b5160_9/pseuds/b5160_9
Summary: When people asked him about his childhood, his memory always took him back to the image of his brother happily giggling over a pair of worn shoes, eyes gleaming with excitement.





	Family businesses

**Author's Note:**

> Q is a Moriarty! I thought it would be interesting to see how the Moriarty brothers and the Holmes brothers would interact with each other. The Reichenbach Fall and the death of the older Moriarty might or might not happen. I can't tell.  
> This work is not beta read.
> 
> Hope you enjoy

Glasses were often described as a nuisance, but he thought differently. It was almost always an excellent cover since people seldom bothered to search or even properly look at it. When his frames gave a subtle buzz on the left side and twice on the right, Q stopped his typing to fish out his mobile from his pocket.

 _HE_ _came to visit after_ _all._

He sent a text as he pulled up the security feed of the main entrance on his laptop, which showed a tall middle-aged man in a smart suit walking passing through security with an umbrella. When he rechecked his mobile he smirked at the overexcited respond from his brother.

_FINALLY! I was starting to think I'd have to introduce you two by myself! So what do you think, brother dear?_

When he glanced up at his laptop again, he noticed a dark hair woman following the man while constantly typing. Q thought about cutting off the service signal for a second just to mess with her (and also him by doing so), but wisely thought against it.

_Looks like a bit of a snob, to be honest._

As he replied he could almost hear his brother's laughter. The security feed on his laptop was now showing the man entering M's office. Q was about to switch to cameras inside M's office when he heard the sound of heels against the floor, so he shut down the visual feed pulled up the latest mission report with one hand while fondling his mobile with the other.

"Texting during working? I hope you're finished with your papers, Q."

"Please, we both know I am more than capable of multitasking, Eve."

That made Moneypenny sigh, but since she was still smiling Q counted it as a win. He checked his phone, which showed no new message, before putting it down on his desk, screen down. He straightened up and turned to face Moneypenny with what he thought was his best Quartermaster look.

"To what do I owe the pleasure, Miss Moneypenny?"

Without missing a beat Moneypenny replied in a matching curt tone.

"M has requested your presence at a meeting, Quartermaster."

Their fake façade of politeness and professionalism didn't last long as they both burst into laughter. Q thought about bringing his laptop with him but dimed it unnecessary. When Moneypenny turned around to lead the way Q quickly wrote another message to his brother as he followed her steps.

_Please tell me you didn't piss off the Iceman more than usual._

The reply came as they reached the elevator.

_Have you so little faith in me?_

Q rolled his eyes and followed Moneypenny out of the elevator and down the corridor, she raised an eyebrow at him but didn't say anything. When they arrived at M's office he expected Moneypenny to enter with him, but she sat down at her desk and merely shook her head.

"I'm not invited. Tanner got kicked out before he asked me to fetch you."

She was looking at him as if to say 'did you fuck with the government again?', while Q was considering his option for how to react when he's in the room. Whether to fake naivete and pretend to not know him, to act unfazed by the presence of _the man_ , or to act nervous like any sensible  ~~ordinary~~ ~~and boring~~ person would do. Unlike his brother, he wasn't manic enough to risk his cover in front of the British Government itself, so he decided on the last option. The thought process took less than a second. To Moneypenny, it should've looked like Q was running his latest mischiefs through his head.

"Well?"

Moneypenny prompted, to which he answered with an innocent shrug, before pushing through the door.

"Heard you wanted to see me, sir?"

"Q. Thanks for coming. I'd like to introduce you to someone. Mr.Holmes from MI5."

As he talked, M gestured towards the man sitting in the chair in front of M's desk, umbrella leaning on the side. The dark hair woman was sitting at the corner and still typing, unfazed by the entrance of Q. Q didn't have to look at him to know that the man looking at him with a calculating gaze. He was aware of it from the moment he stepped into the room. As he turned to face Mycroft Holmes, Q slipped into the role of a young Quartermaster, nervous in the presence of the immense superiority vibrating of the man. He straightened his back and lowered his glance immediately, once their eyes met.

"Mr.Holmes, nice to meet you, sir."

"Please. Just Mycroft is fine. And the pleasure's all mine. I've heard lots of story about you."

With that Mycroft extending his hand with a polite smile. After briefly staring at the hand and pushing up his glasses Q took his hand.

"Well, I hope there were all good things."

"You'd be surprised. Have a seat, please."

Inwardly, Q rolled his eyes. He chanced a glance towards M, who looked like he was doing pretty much the same thing in his mind.

 "So...what brought the British Government all the way down to MI6? Surely, Mr.Holmes, you haven't come just to see me."

At Q's words, Mycroft crossed his legs and raised an eyebrow, before giving the same polite smile.

"I occupy a minor position in the government. If I were to say that is indeed the sole purpose of my visit, would it bother you?"

Dumbstruck Q stared at the man. Annoyed, he bid adieu to his perfectly formed facade and rolled his eyes. He imagined his brother beaming proudly. But he didn't imagine M's murderous stare, which was practically screaming  _behave or so help me I would make you suffer_. Q decided to ignore it for now.

"Is it rude to say yes? And, please, Mr.Holmes,"

"Mycroft."

At the man's insistence, Q huffed an irritated sigh before continuing.

"Okay, Mycroft. I don't know what you make about MI6, but we are an intelligence agency just as much as MI5. More than MI5, if I dare say. Please do not underestimate our ability or our information. Even the interns at Q-branch are aware of the power you possess. And as I was saying, surely you're aware of the effect one of your 'visit' has. So, I'm sure you understand me not believing it. Why are you really here?"

Much to Q's annoyance Mycroft looked far too pleased with his reaction.

"I'm afraid to say that is the truth. I was merely curious about the infamous young Quartermaster of MI6."

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

Q dropped his satchel on the floor and fell face down onto the sofa with a groan. Mycroft Holmes stayed around after the meeting, standing at the side with his assistance, and watched Q worked. Minions of Q-branch were practically vibrating with nervous energy due to this. Frustrated Q cut the service signal, hoping that would make the unwanted guests leave or at least bother them, but the woman (Was it Anthea? Andrea? Something that starts with an A) just stared at her mobile for a couple of moments before putting it away. Every time Q glared at the man, he simply answered with a smile, which made Q want to throw something at him. Not to mention the fact Q failed to gather any more information about this 'visit'. His guess was that his idiot brother did something stupid, or brilliant, enough to piss off the British Government, again, so either the government itself came down to request some sort of assistance from MI6 or his relationship with the worldwide terrorist has somehow surfaced, which was hardly possible. He was about to head to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea when he heard footsteps approaching him. Q let out a groan one more time.

"I take the meeting didn't go well?"

His brother asked as he sat down on the arm of the sofa. He chuckled and ruffled Q's hair when Q answered in a mumble with his face still buried on the cushion. Q pushed the hand away and sat up, leaning against the other man's shoulder.

"It wasn't even a proper meeting. The only thing I learned from it was that I don't like him. I could have learned that without actually meeting him. And we talked about this, Jim. Stop breaking into my flat."

"But brother dear, you're the one who gave me a key."

"And I regret it every day. He just loitered around my station with his assistance for a while, watching me work like a creepy old man."

"Perhaps he likes you?"

At the teasing tone, Q looked horrified.

"Dear God, please don't say that. I don't want that in my life. I don't  _nee_ _d_  that in my life."

While he was about to mope about the horrible image of being wooed by the Mycroft Holmes, his brother busted out laughing.

"Oh, sure. Laugh away."

With that Q pushed him off the sofa. That didn't stop him from laughing.


End file.
